LAS VEGAS CONNECTION
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: Une petite virée à Vegas ça vous tente ?


Ceci n'est pas une fiction à proprement parlé, juste un petit délire du week-end, dites-moi si ça vous a plu. Je vous retrouve sur mes autres fictions, gros bisous Roseline. Photos sur ma page Facebook.

Le ciel étoilé contrastait avec les lumières artificielles de la ville. Plus de six cent milles habitants se côtoyaient dans ce phare perdu au milieu du désert, sans oublier les trente neuf millions de visiteurs qui se bousculaient chaque année aux portes des clubs, casinos et autres endroits branchés et survoltés de Las Vegas.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm brillant et déjanté, une boîte de nuit : Le XS. Avec son patio donnant directement sur la piscine ou sa déco surprenante composée entre autre de statue de bustes féminins, ce club était l'endroit le plus prisé de la ville.

Alors que la musique battait son plein et que des dizaines de corps s'emmêlaient sur la piste de danse, une jeune femme se recroquevilla dans le coin d'un canapé beige. Elle détestait ce genre d'endroit, n'aimait pas faire la fête, elle était introvertie et sage...Peut être trop selon certains mais c'était sa personnalité et rien n'y faisait, elle ne changerait pas. A seulement vingt ans, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux plaisirs futiles. Elle ne buvait jamais, avait une alimentation plus qu'équilibrée, ne fumait pas, n'était jamais en retard à son travail...Et elle n'avait pas de copain.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus eu aucune relation physique ou platonique depuis la fin du lycée où son cavalier lors du bal de promo, l'avait entraîné à l'arrière de sa voiture pour terminer la soirée. Elle en avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir et depuis n'avait jamais tenté de rencontré quelqu'un, préférant se consacrer à son travail et à sa famille. Depuis deux ans donc, elle n'avait eu aucun flirt, aucun baiser même volé, aucun rendez vous, aucune approche quelconque...Le vide total. Elle était tellement enclavée dans sa petite vie tranquille qu'elle ne profitait de rien et ne laissait personne entrer dans son univers de peur certainement d'être blessée et malheureuse, malgré toutes les tentatives de ses amies pour la faire changer d'avis et la décoincer un peu.

Ce soir là, elle avait accepté d'accompagner sa meilleure amie à l'anniversaire organisé par sa colocataire et depuis plus d'une heure, elle sirotait des cocktails de fruits en tentant de faire abstraction de la musique surpuissante qui battait contre ses tympans et cette sensation d'étouffement qui l'oppressait alors qu'elle était seule sur son canapé et que les filles se trémoussaient sur la piste.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commander un autre verre, son amie se hâta de la rejoindre en hélant le serveur.

"- Donnez lui plutôt une tequila...Ça la réchauffera !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- NON ! Un cocktail multi-fruits c'est parfait...S'il vous plaît.

- TEQUILA ! Et tu te tais !

Claire s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant et en s'éventant avec sa main. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie et lui claqua la cuisse.

- Allez bouge toi un peu...On est samedi soir, y a des beaux gosses pleins la boîte et toi t'es là à sirotait de l'ananas.

Son amie leva son verre.

- Papaye-Goyave.

Claire fit une moue de dégoût.

- Beurk...Allez...Fais un effort, tu pourrais t'amuser un peu, ça te changerait.

- Non merci.

- T'es pas croyable quand même...T'es la seule personne de ce club à être assise.

- Je déteste ce genre de soirée.

- Oh ça va pour une fois dans ta vie ça va pas te tuer...Lève ton cul de ce pouf et viens danser.

- T'es folle ! Je sais pas danser.

- Y a pas besoin d'avoir fait Julliard pour savoir remuer les hanches...Allez s'il te plaît fais-moi plaisir.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ta colocataire, je n'ai rien à faire ici...Pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs ?

- Parce qu'on est amie depuis de nombreuses années et que tu m'adores.

La jeune femme fit une petite moue.

- Argument sans valeur.

- Bien sûr que si...Et c'est d'ailleurs avec ça, je vais réussir à te convaincre de lever tes jolies fesses rebondies pour nous rejoindre sur la piste.

- Même pas en rêve...Et sûrement pas dans cette tenue.

- Tu es très jolie...Pour une fois que tu montres tes jambes.

- J'ai l'air d'une traînée, cette robe est beaucoup trop courte.

- On ne se pointe pas dans un club de ce genre en jean et en basket...Allez lèves-toi.

- Sûrement pas.

- Tu paries.

Au même moment le serveur ramena le verre de tequila, Claire s'en empara et le tendit à son amie.

- Non.

- Une seule fois...Une seule soirée c'est tout ce que je te demande...Quitte ton allure de secrétaire coincée et amuses-toi, tu ne le regretteras pas je te le garantie...Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux après.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcils.

- Y compris de me prendre mon poste pendant deux jours lors du salon du livre ?

Claire grimaça.

- Oh c'est bas ça...Je déteste être à la réception.

- Ok.

Son amie se retourna et héla une serveuse.

- S'il vous plaît...Je pourrais avoir un cocktail multi-fruits.

- D'accord c'est bon...Je jouerais la réceptionniste pendant deux jours.

- Et je veux aussi que tu m'accompagnes à un de mes cours de yoga.

- TU RIGOLES ! Non...Non là non, je supporte pas ce genre de truc zen, ça m'énerve, je préfère de loin le cardio boxing.

La serveuse déposa le verre à cocktail sur la table et la jeune femme s'en empara alors qu'elle attrapait le verre de tequila de son autre main.

- C'est du chantage.

- Tu veux me décoincer ou pas ?

- Ok réception et yoga...Bon tu l'avales ton verre ?"

La jeune femme rigola, elle savait que ces deux petites choses allaient être très dur pour Claire, elle détestait vraiment travailler à la réception et en ce qui concernait le yoga, la seule fois ou elle avait réussi à l'y emmener, elle avait tellement hurlé et pesté que le professeur les avait viré toutes les deux, menaçant d'interdire à son amie, de ne plus la reprendre dans son cours.

Elle leva le petit verre d'alcool, le regarda attentivement et souffla comme pour se donner le courage d'affronter la suite des événements car elle savait que Claire ne se contenterait pas d'un seul verre. Elle sentit son cœur trembler et avala le liquide d'une traite. La boisson lui brûla l'œsophage et son estomac se contracta violemment, elle toussa fortement alors qu'en face son amie se frottait les mains.

"- Que la fête commence chérie."

La jeune femme aurait pensé que l'alcool ferait plus de ravages sur son organisme mais bizarrement il lui fallut beaucoup plus qu'un verre pour qu'elle commence à sentir ses barrières tomber et qu'elle se laisse enfin aller. Claire avait réussi à l'entraîner sur la piste et après quelques mouvements hésitants son corps c'était finalement libéré. Elle s'était laissée envahir par la musique et avait, pour la première fois de sa vie profité pleinement d'un instant sans réflexion.

... ... ... ...

Quelques mètre plus loin, un homme retroussa la manche de son costume et regarda sa montre avant de murmurer.

"- Dépêches-toi un peu, il te reste moins de deux minutes.

- T'as déjà essayer de poser un mouchard et une caméra miniature dans le noir toi ?

L'oreillette grésilla dans l'oreille de son ami et il grimaça avant de se contorsionner sous un immense bureau en chêne. Il brancha un des gadget avant de se relever et de dissimuler l'autre dans l'ampoule de la lampe posée sur la table.

- Je te signale qu'on est à Vegas, si on en profite pas un peu pour se marrer, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

- Jared ferme-là tu me déconcentres.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur le club. Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'ambiance survoltée de la boîte, l'alcool qui coulait à flot, les filles peu vêtues qui dansaient sur la piste. Il remballa son matériel et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

- C'est bon je te rejoins.

- Ok."

Il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir attenant et leva les mains pour déverrouiller une des grilles du plafond, il balança sa trousse dans le conduit de l'aération et sauta pour attraper le bord, il se hissa dans le trou à la force des bras et referma la plaque comme si de rien n'était. Une fois à l'intérieur, il rangea le matériel dans un sac noir et glissa sa main dans son dos pour récupérer son arme à feu, un Glock 17 qu'il fourra dans le sac. Il longea le conduit et repoussa une autre grille qui donnait sur l'extérieur, là il balança la sacoche dans le vide pour qu'elle atterrisse dans une benne à ordure. Il referma la plaque et repartit en sens inverse avant de redescendre pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires du personnel, il s'échappa discrètement et rejoignit son ami et collègue devant le bar.

Celui-ci le regarda et haussa les sourcils.

"- Souriez vous êtes filmé.

Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à son supérieur avant de se tourner vers le barman.

- Une vodka Stinger.

Jared le regarda en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ?...On nous a demander de poser du matos, c'est fait.

Il poussa son verre devant lui.

- Alors que la fête commence."

... ... ... ...

Ils se rapprochèrent de la piste, afin de trouver des places assises et c'est là qu'il s'arrêta. Son regard se porta devant lui et il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Elle dansait de manière légère, sans en faire trop, peut être même avec une certaine timidité. Grande, brune, elle n'était pas habillée de façon provocante comme la plupart des filles qui l'entouraient.

Il leva son bras pour terminer son verre et le posa sur un plateau alors que son ami le regardait en rigolant.

"- Je suppose qu'on se revoit demain ?

- Peut être bien ouais.

- D'accord...Je vais aller alléger mon porte-feuille au casino."

Jared s'éloigna rapidement et son ami respira profondément sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

Il adorait ce moment là, cet instant de liberté qui prenait le dessus sur sa vie et son quotidien si stressant. Il risquait tellement tous les jours que lorsqu'il se retrouvait enfin en présence d'une parenthèse, il arrivait à ressentir cette légèreté qu'il lui manquait comme une bouffée d'oxygène après tant de moments irrespirables.

A vingt huit ans, il avait déjà vécu tant de chose, de bonnes comme de mauvaises. Son travail exigeait beaucoup de lui mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Les missions plus ou moins dangereuses à travers le monde, l'adrénaline qui en découlait et qui agissait sur lui comme une véritable drogue. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait et il savait qu'il était l'un des meilleur du circuit. Le seul point d'ombre était les mensonges répétés à sa famille mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les mettre en danger. Sa mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait aucune relation sérieuse, la vérité c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et puis, d'un autre côté il aimait ça. Les relations sans lendemain, sans prise de tête, sans responsabilité, sans compromis, sans avoir à tomber dans une routine auprès d'une femme qui exigerait trop de lui.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec ses amies.

... ... ... ...

La reine de la soirée s'appelait Madison : blonde, pulpeuse, aguicheuse...Tout son contraire, elle enviait son côté libéré mais pas son attitude tentatrice, depuis le début de la soirée, la jeune femme ne faisait que rouler des hanches, se penchant toujours plus en avant pour bien montrer son décolleté, piégé dans une robe rouge moulante. Elle envoyait de multiples sourires aux hommes présents dans la salle, se moquant éperdument s'ils étaient accompagnés ou pas.

Lorsque Claire et son amie se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, deux serveurs s'empressèrent de remplir des coupes de champagnes avant de servir un immense gâteau noir, rose et surmonté d'une tour Eiffel. Madison frappa des mains comme une enfant de six ans avant de détourner la tête vers un jeune homme très charismatique, en costume qui s'avança vers leur groupe. Immédiatement la colocataire de Claire se redressa de toute sa hauteur en battant fortement des cils.

"- Une part de gâteau ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de glisser son doigt sur le haut de sa poitrine.

- Je connais une façon intéressante de la déguster.

L'amie de Claire leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant sans voir que le jeune homme haussait les sourcils.

- Non merci...C'est pas marrant quand c'est trop facile à manger.

Il s'avança encore jusqu'à se poster devant Claire et son amie. Celle-ci leva les yeux et rencontra son regard profond, intense et d'une couleur chocolat qui semblait briller. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'en bruit de fond Madison revenait à la charge.

- Je peux trouver d'autres gourmandises si tu préfères.

Claire faisait l'aller et retour entre son amie et le jeune homme qui ne la quittait pas du regard puis soudain alors qu'il semblait revenir à la réalité, il lui tendit une petite bouteille rose.

- Vodka Tagada...Bien meilleur que le champagne.

Madison s'offusqua.

- C'est du champagne importé directement de France.

La meilleure amie de Claire hésita.

- J'ai assez bu pour ce soir...Faut que je garde les idées claires.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en posant la bouteille sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir dans ce cas ?"

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra considérablement, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation auparavant. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il cherchait et elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa meilleure amie pour savoir ce qu'elle lui conseillerait de faire. Mais était-elle prête à le faire ? Claire lui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule soirée, une seule fois...Que risquait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas tellement abusé sur la boisson, ce qui faisait qu'elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour ne pas se laisser déborder si les choses prenaient une tournure déplaisante.

Elle tenta de respirer correctement alors qu'il la regardait toujours intensément...Après tout pourquoi pas.

"- Un jus de fruit.

Elle sentie Claire se tendre à côté d'elle, elle voyait sa joie sans même la regarder. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui la fit trembler.

- Je te le ramène ici ou tu me suis jusqu'au bar ?

Elle se redressa avant de se lever.

- Je te suis."

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Claire lever les pouces en signe de victoire et Madison lui adresser une mine de dégoût.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bar et qu'il commanda leurs boissons, elle prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Grand, très bien habillé, les cheveux coupés courts et brun, le teint légèrement halé et quelques muscles qui se dessinaient parfaitement sous son costume, il était extrêmement beau. A ses côtés elle semblait si banale. Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains, nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

... ... ... ...

Elle était plus petite que lui, ses long cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était fine, gracile, nerveuse et visiblement très impressionnée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses mains, regardant le sol et respirant profondément comme pour tenter de calmer son agitation. Son visage était doux, ses yeux profonds, elle était maquillée de manière légère sans artifices surajoutés, une petite touche de parfum s'échappait de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle bougeait. Elle était élégante dans sa robe, beaucoup plus sophistiquée que la plupart des femmes présentes dans ce club.

Pourquoi avait-il arrêté son regard sur elle ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Au premier abord il l'avait trouvé en parfait décalage avec l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Comme si elle semblait bien trop sage par rapport au lieu et aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait éprouvé cette attirance fugace comme à chaque fois mais après avoir vu son côté timide et nerveux, il avait su qu'il la voulait réellement comme un nouveau défi. Il n'avait aucun mal à ramener une fille dans son lit, un sourire, un compliment et en quelques minutes elles craquaient toutes. La plupart étaient facilement abordables, extraverties, il aimait ce genre de filles superficielles et futiles, elles étaient plus accommodantes, ne posaient pas de questions et acceptaient le peu qu'il leur donnait, du moment qu'elles y trouvaient leur plaisir.

Mais là, tout semblait différent. Certes elle avait rapidement accepté de le suivre mais son côté presque invisible l'attirait...C'était comme un aimant...Sa fragilité et la douceur qui émanait d'elle, la rendait belle et extrêmement désirable.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle regardait le sol une fois de plus, jouant avec ses doigts. Il esquissa un sourire.

"- Très girly comme gâteau.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il la regarda attentivement en ressentant un petit picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Elle aime tout ce qui est tape à l'œil.

- Ça ressemble plus à la fête d'anniversaire d'une gamine de seize ans.

Elle rigola légèrement et il respira profondément en entendant ce son si clair et mélodieux.

- Oui...Elle est arrivée en limousine et a exigé que toutes les personnes invitées portent du rose.

Il fronça les sourcils en la détaillant des pieds à la tête, elle rigola de plus bel.

- Mon sac à main.

- Oh...

Lui tendit son verre et elle le remercia.

- Tu viens d'où ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de pouvoir entamer une conversation banale avec lui.

- Los Angeles et toi ?

- Richmond en Virginie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est pas la porte à côté.

- On faire une virée entre potes.

- Enterrement de vie de célibataire ?

- Fiesta tout simplement...Un repos bien mérité.

- Tu bosses dans quoi ?

C'était l'éternelle question de sa vie, celle que tous le monde lui posait et à laquelle il donnait une réponse différente à chaque fois.

- L'informatique.

- Légal ou illégal ?

Il rigola légèrement, si seulement elle avait su.

- Je répare des ordi...Légal, banal, ennuyeux mais ça paye les factures. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- C'est tout aussi barbant, je suis secrétaire dans une grande entreprise de finance.

- Et tu échoues souvent à Vegas pour faire la fête ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

- Non...Je déteste ce genre de soirée mais Madison est la colocataire de ma meilleure amie et...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faut que je profite de la vie...Alors...Vegas me voilà.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son cœur tressauta lorsqu'elle sentit les relents de son parfum, un subtil mélange de Fahrenheit et une odeur fraîche et musclée.

- C'est une bonne chose d'avoir suivi ses conseils.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et ce simple geste enflamma littéralement le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il avait une folle envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais au milieu du club devant des centaines de personnes ce n'était peut être pas approprié. Il détourna légèrement la tête.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Oui."

... ... ... ...

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha de lui doucement, son autre bras entoura sa nuque et involontairement ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la base de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux posant délicatement sa main sur sa taille, la serrant davantage contre son corps. Ils commencèrent à bouger avant qu'il ne la fasse tourner, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et elle éclata de rire. Il colla son dos contre son torse et leva la main pour dégager ses cheveux sur son épaule opposée. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, incapable de protester, à cause de l'alcool ? Pas forcément...Parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il la touche ?

Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son oreille, respirant son parfum à plein poumon, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle balayer sa peau. Sa main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et elle ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par la sensation charnelle de ses doigts caressant sa peau. Il descendit doucement le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main où ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Son autre main quitta sa taille pour ses hanches, il la força à reculer, collant son bassin contre le sien et son souffle s'accéléra alors que ses doigts rencontrèrent le haut de sa cuisse, discrètement il remonta légèrement le bord de sa robe et murmura à son oreille.

"- Est-ce que...Tu aurais envie de terminer cette danse ailleurs ?

Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis le lycée, depuis sa première fois si désastreuse. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, quoi dire, quels gestes adoptés. Mais elle n'était pas non plus en mesure de réfléchir, c'est pourquoi elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

- Pourquoi pas..."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard brûlant.

... ... ... ...

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur du club où un voiturier lui ramena sa voiture, une Porsche 911. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et il s'empressa de préciser.

"- On l'a loué pour la soirée...Un petit délire entre potes."

Il démarra tranquillement et l'amie de Claire esquissa un sourire en entendant le ronronnement du moteur. Il traversèrent la ville rapidement jusqu'à un immense palace : Le Mandarin Oriental. Il lui tendit la main pour sortir de la voiture et l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les hissa jusqu'au soixante douzième étage. Ils traversèrent le couloir et le jeune homme inséra une carte dans l'interstice de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il fit un signe de tête à l'amie de Claire qui entra dans la chambre en tremblant légèrement.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre mais une suite luxueuse. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"- Ça fait partie du délire entre potes ?

Il hésita un instant, la regardant attentivement, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire qui éclairait son visage.

- Ouais.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers le bar, il ouvrit le frigo et lui montra une bouteille de jus d'orange.

- Y a que ça mais je peux faire monter autre chose si tu veux.

- Ça sera très bien."

Elle se rapprocha de lui et attrapa la bouteille sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il décapsulait sa bière. Il la contourna et pianota sur une petite console accrochée au mur. Une musique légère et douce résonna dans toute la pièce et la jeune femme sentie son cœur marteler sa poitrine alors qu'il lui tendait la main. Elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui et de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il ressentit une nouvelle fois ce picotement dans son dos et lorsqu'elle heurta son corps, posant délicatement sa tête contre sa joue, il ferma les yeux respirant son parfum, glissant une main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

Ils bougèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne se recule et ne s'éloigne d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il éteignait les lumières de la suite, les plongeant dans une petite pénombre, il n'y avait plus que les lumières vives de la ville qui brillaient à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Elle se retourna vers la vitre et haussa les sourcils.

"- C'est comme un phare au milieu de la nuit.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et elle ferma les yeux lorsque ses bras ses glissèrent autour de sa taille. Il caressa le creux de son oreille avec son nez alors qu'il l'enlaçait en recommençant à danser.

- Tu trembles...Tu as froid ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça.

- Danser ?

Elle rigola légèrement.

- Laisser quelqu'un m'approcher.

- Y a aucune obligation si...Tu préfères t'arrêtais là, je respecterais ton choix.

- Mais tu en as envie.

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard profond, intense, brûlant.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être le genre de filles que tu ramènes régulièrement dans ta chambre.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Les hommes préfèrent quand c'est facile...Ils perdent moins de temps en arguments...Surtout dans cette ville, elle est éphémère, tout comme les relations qui s'y déroulent.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu es loin d'être facilement abordable, je me trompe ?

- En règle général oui...Mais je suis là.

- Tu n'as pas dit oui.

- C'est vrai...Quels sont tes arguments ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Madison ?

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou lui provoquant d'intenses frissons.

- Peut être que pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit facile.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux alors qu'ils entremêlaient leurs doigts. Il murmura à son oreille.

- J'ai pas envie de tricher.

Son corps trembla fortement et elle resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts.

- Je ne suis là que parce que la tequila a un effet désinhibant.

- Tu es assez lucide pour refuser.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- On ne m'a jamais abordé de cette manière là.

- Profites-en alors.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Elle souffla un peu et se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

- Danse avec moi."

Il glissa un main dans le bas de son dos, la maintenant contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre sa joue et ils recommencèrent à danser doucement à la lueur des néons de la ville.

Sa main passa de son bras à sa nuque et la jeune femme glissa ses doigts à la base de ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation grisante sans pouvoir la comprendre. Il se recula légèrement et capta son regard, sa main quitta son dos pour rejoindre son épaule et il caressa sa peau jusqu'à son poignet, il attrapa sa main et la garda dans la sienne avant de porter sa paume à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser. Elle posa sa main contre sa joue puis l'autre et s'approcha de lui en sentant son cœur trembler. Elle le regarda attentivement avant de capturer doucement ses lèvres.

Son baiser était hésitant et nerveux, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour la coller davantage à lui, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et instinctivement elle ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il prenne entièrement possession d'elle et de sa raison, qui finalement n'avait aucunement sa place dans cette chambre ce soir. Elle attrapa les bords de sa veste pour la repousser, une fois débarrassé, il releva les bras et agrippa sa taille pour la coller à lui accentuant la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Essoufflée et tremblante, la jeune femme tenta vainement de maîtriser les battements de son cœur mais c'était peine perdue surtout lorsqu'il se baissa pour passer son bras derrière ses genoux afin de la soulever du sol. Il fit quelques pas pour les mener jusque dans la chambre où il la reposa, la pièce était plongée dans une demi-pénombre où l'ombre de leur corps se projetait au sol. Il glissa ses doigts le long de ses bras avant de rencontrer la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il hésita un instant, voulant être sûr qu'elle le désirait aussi et comme pour répondre à sa question muette, elle tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il fit coulisser l'ouverture et repoussa le tissu pour dégager ses bras, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la jeune femme trembla. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il lui procurait avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à demi-nue devant lui.

Une légère angoisse la tirailla et elle se crispa, il du certainement s'en rendre compte car il agrippa son bras pour la retourner afin qu'elle soit en face de lui. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton.

"- Regardes-moi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et instinctivement ses bras se levèrent pour se cacher mais il l'arrêta.

- Non...

Sa main passa de son visage, à son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa délicatement comme une plume légère.

- Tu es incroyablement belle.

- Finalement je crois que j'ai pas assez picolé.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles un instant avant que le jeune homme ne retrouve son sérieux, il caressa sa joue.

- Je crois au contraire que c'est mieux comme ça.

- T'en es sûr ?...Tu aurais moins bataillé si j'avais été plus ivre.

- Ça aurait été moins agréable.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il glissa son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Tu es plus que belle.

Elle arqua un sourcils.

- C'est la phrase type pour que la fille cède du terrain ?

- Non...En général je bataille moins pour qu'elle se donne...Je te l'ai dit...J'ai pas envie de tricher.

Elle baissa la tête et respira profondément.

- J'ai pas fait ça depuis le lycée et c'était pas...

Elle dodelina de la tête et grimaça.

- Je sais pas ce que je...

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut...

Il se pencha en avant et murmura à son oreille.

- Aie confiance en moi...Profites-en c'est tout."

Ils se regardèrent intensément et la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de baisser ses bras définitivement.

Il l'embrassa passionnément puis il sentit ses petites mains agripper les boutons de sa chemise, elle les ouvrit en tremblant avant de sortir les pans du tissu de son pantalon, elle l'écarta et le repoussa, laissant courir ses doigts le long de ses bras. La main du jeune homme resta coincé dans la manche et l'amie de Claire rigola. Elle baissa la tête et une de ses mèches de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur trembla en la regardant. Elle était belle, douce, timide et réservée, elle était différente et elle venait de le mettre complètement à genoux. Il leva la main et repoussa sa mèche derrière son oreille alors qu'elle ouvrait le dernier bouton pour se débarrasser enfin de sa chemise.

Elle découvrit son tatouage tribal sur son épaule et décida d'en dessiner les contours avec son doigt, le collègue de Jared ferma les yeux ressentant ce frisson le parcourir avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait penché la tête en avant pour déposer quelques baisers sur le dessin qui ornait sa peau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en sentant son cœur battre plus fort, elle dévia ses baisers dans son cou, le creux de son oreille puis ses lèvres qu'elle captura délicatement. Il la repoussa gentiment en arrière et ses genoux butèrent contre le bord du lit. Elle leva les bras derrière elle et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il resta là debout à la regarder en se demandant s'il avait le droit de faire ça...Profiter d'elle et de la soirée, si magique pouvait-elle être, car il savait que lorsque le jour se lèverait sur la ville, il disparaîtrait définitivement de sa vie.

Elle le regarda, pensant qu'il avait renoncé, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, car elle avait peur...Non pas de lui mais de la situation, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, quoi dire...Et s'il regrettait...

Soudain, il tomba à genou devant le lit et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant de lui, il baissa la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il avait une attitude tellement triste tout d'un coup, que cela la désarçonna littéralement. Poussée par une volonté inconnue, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa cheville et remonta sur son mollet jusqu'à sa cuisse avant de coller son front contre sa peau.

- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes d'être monté avec moi...Parce que...

- C'est éphémère ?

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Oui.

- Je sais...Je sais que je peux refuser...

Elle le relâcha et se recula sur le lit avant de lui tendre la main.

- Viens."

Il se releva du sol et grimpa sur le lit, prit appui de part et d'autre de sa tête en effleurant sa poitrine avec son torse. Elle glissa ses jambes contre ses hanches et cambra le bassin en sentant son désir pour elle.

Elle entoura son visage, captura ses lèvres avant de descendre ses mains sur son abdomen laissant courir ses ongles sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux et grimaça de plaisir alors qu'il sentait ses petits doigts défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, elle ouvrit son pantalon et coulissa la fermeture éclair. Il s'éloigna se débarrassa de son pantalon de costume et attrapa son porte feuille pour en sortir un préservatif. Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accéléra et son corps trembla alors qu'il baissait son sous-vêtements. Instinctivement ses jambes se resserrèrent et il esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher et de déposer une myriade de baiser le long de ses jambes, de son abdomen, de sa poitrine qu'il cajola. Elle se cambra en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir. Dans le même temps, la main du jeune glissa sur sa cuisse la ramenant contre sa hanche, appuyant son bassin contre le sien avant de stimuler son plaisir sur son intimité.

Une intense chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Son flirt du bal de promo, s'était contenté de la sauter sans vraiment être attentif à ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et il esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer à son oreille.

"- Laisses-toi aller...Profites-en."

Ses doigts l'enflammèrent littéralement créant en elle, un véritable feu d'artifice. Tremblante avec un souffle très spastique, elle finit par pousser un fort gémissement alors qu'elle se contractait autour de ses doigts.

Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre de son orgasme en déposant quelques baisers sur son corps. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et poussée par une audace provenant certainement de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle le bascula sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, elle se pencha en avant de l'embrasser doucement et de descendre le long de son corps, sa main se referma autour de lui mais elle n'avait vraiment pas assez picolé pour poursuivre cette étape. Elle ferma les yeux et il se redressa en posant ses mains autour de son visage.

"- J'ai pas besoin que tu me motives.

- Je..."

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant avant de s'emparer du préservatif pour se couvrir. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et se guida jusqu'à elle. Il se lia à son corps doucement et il la sentit s'agripper à ses épaules en soupirant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux en resserrant son bassin contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux en caressant la peau de son dos et attendit quelques instants avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle était tellement agréable.

Finalement ce fut elle qui commença à bouger, il esquissa un sourire la laissant guider leur rythme, la sentant proche, il la bloqua et rigola lorsqu'elle se tortilla légèrement sur lui. Il la bascula sur le dos et quitta son corps avant d'y retourner lentement, très lentement. Elle se cambra davantage et planta ses ongles dans la peau de son bras. Il imprima un rythme peu excessif, voulant la ressentir entièrement, il attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens alors qu'elle resserrait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Son plaisir était proche, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne supporterait pas cette explosion, elle n'avait jamais ressentie un tel plaisir et ne savait pas trop comment le gérer. La sentant se resserrer atour de lui, il s'arrêta et appuya fortement son bassin contre le sien. Elle remua recherchant son orgasme et il ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête pour murmurer.

"- Regardes-moi.

Elle ouvrit les paupières rencontrant son regard flamboyant. Il se recula légèrement avant de s'insérer de nouveau en elle. Elle bascula sa tête en fermant les yeux et en gémissant.

- Non...Ne fermes pas les yeux, regardes-moi...Regardes-moi."

Il réamorça ses mouvements et elle se força à ne pas quitter son regard jusqu'à ce que son corps se contracte, que ses muscles l'enserrèrent et qu'elle ne tremble violemment. Le force qu'elle imprima autour de lui, le fit grogner et grimacer, il serra avec force ses doigts autour des siens alors que son propre plaisir explosait.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de cet échange et lorsqu'il quitta son corps, elle ressentit un grand vide. Il la recouvrit avec le drap et s'installa à ses côtés, elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers lui car elle ne savait pas comment il voyait la suite de cette nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour reprendre ses esprits.

"- Ça va ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était installé sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête.

- Oui.

Elle grimaça et désigna la porte de la chambre.

- Euh...Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Il esquissa un sourire, la trouvant encore plus belle qu'en début de soirée, elle avait les joues légèrement rouges, ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, elle n'avait pas encore totalement repris son souffle et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Il leva la main et effaça les quelques traces humides sur sa tempe avant de murmurer.

- Viens...

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui, voyant qu'elle hésitait, il réitéra sa demande.

- Viens-là.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se rapprocha de lui, il bascula sur le dos et passa un bras autour de son épaule, elle posa sa tête sur son torse en respirant profondément son parfum. Il caressa délicatement sa peau.

- Reposes-toi si tu es fatiguée, je te réveillerais."

Doucement elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil en écoutant les battements de son cœur et le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

... ... ... ...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune femme qui dormait profondément contre lui. Délicatement il s'extirpa du lit et se rhabilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda attentivement. Sa respiration régulière, son visage serein et délicat. Il esquissa un sourire avant de sortir sans faire de bruit et quitta la suite.

Il se hissa dans l'ascenseur afin de sortir rapidement de l'hôtel où un des voituriers lui ramena sa voiture. Il remonta le Trip de Vegas encore effervescent à cette heure de la nuit et s'arrêta sur le parking du XS, il retira sa veste de costume, déboutonna le col de sa chemise et se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte à gant afin d'en sortir une arme à feu qu'il glissa dans l'interstice de sa ceinture au niveau de son dos. Il sortit du véhicule et contourna le club pour se présenter devant la porte donnant sur le couloir réservé au personnel. Il crocheta la serrure et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il longea le couloir et repéra la grille qu'il avait déjà utiliser un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Il la déplaça et se hissa dans le conduit qu'il suivit jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait reçu un message de son supérieur lui disant qu'il fallait faire un transfert de donnés depuis l'ordinateur du club et y placer une autre puce de surveillance afin d'épier les différentes transactions qui y étaient traitées. Il observa un instant le bureau afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il avait suffisamment étudier les lieux et les faits et gestes du personnel pour savoir qu'à cette heure là, le propriétaire et ses hommes de mains étaient dans le carré VIP de la boîte, sirotant des cocktails, entourés des plus jolies filles de la ville.

Il déplaça la plaque d'aération et descendit dans la pièce. Il s'installa à la table de travail et brancha un émetteur sur l'ordinateur afin de pirater les données, il déverrouilla ensuite la tour informatique et plaça une minuscule puce électronique transparente qui copierait instantanément chaque action traité sur le PC. Une fois fait, il se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce, il repartit en sens inverse et ressortit du club avant de se présenter devant une immense benne à ordures. Il soupira avant de grimper dedans pour y récupérer le sac noir qu'il avait balancé un peu plutôt.

Il rejoignit sa voiture et ouvrir le cabas, il récupéra son arme et planqua le matériel d'écoute avant d'envoyer un nouveau message à son supérieur pour lui signifier que l'installation des dernières pièces de surveillance étaient opérationnelles, puis il quitta le parking et rejoignit le Mandarin Oriental pour regagner sa chambre.

Son absence avait duré moins d'une demi-heure et il espérait que la jeune femme qu'il avait ramené avec lui ce soir, serait toujours présente. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance auparavant, cela l'effrayé un peu, il ne souhaitait pas être débordé par cette sensation grisante qu'il avait éprouvé à son contact. Cependant il avait envie que la nuit se prolonge, il se sentait attiré par elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle, comme si elle constituait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense qu'une simple parenthèse. Malgré ses sentiments étranges à son égard, la réalité n'était pas prête de changer, car au petit matin il s'en irait pour disparaître de sa vie. Au lever du jour, il ne serait plus qu'un agréable souvenir.

Il s'arrêta à la réception de l'hôtel et glissa un mot à la réceptionniste avant de grimper dans l'ascenseur et de rentrer dans la suite. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, constatant qu'elle dormait toujours, il esquissa un sourire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour enlever cette affreuse odeur de détritus qui c'était imprégnée sur ses vêtements. Il ressortit moins de deux minutes plus tard et enfila un jean et un pull blanc.

... ... ... ...

Elle se retourna dans le lit et constatant un vide à côté d'elle, elle se redressa. Elle respira profondément en comprenant qu'il était partit. Un petit pincement lui serra le cœur, ce moment partagé avait été si intense, si tendre...Jamais elle n'aurait pu espérait mieux. Il avait fait attention à elle, la choyant plus qu'il n'aurait du. Elle secoua la tête en rassemblant ses esprits, il lui avait aussi clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne lui donnerait rien de plus qu'une nuit à ses côtés. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et s'apprêta à sortir du lit, lorsqu'une musique très douce atteignit ses oreilles. Elle se figea un instant, attentive au son et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un piano. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit et s'arrêta en voyant une valise posée sur la commode.

Il était toujours là.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son cœur palpiter et se leva doucement.

... ... ... ...

Ses doigts terminèrent l'accord en effleurant délicatement les touches noires et blanches du piano. Au moment où la musique s'amenuisait il entendit un léger grincement, il se tourna et son cœur s'arrêta littéralement. Elle avait passé une de ses chemises et elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait pu constater jusque là. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que ce morceau de tissu, ses jambes étaient longues et fines, sa taille était cachée sous la blouse et elle avait retroussé les manches sur ses coudes. Elle paraissait minuscule et à cet instant précis il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la préserver, la protéger, la combler encore et encore.

"- C'était très beau.

- Merci...Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non.

Elle lui désigna ses vêtements propres.

- Tu étais sortis ?

Mentir, toujours...Pour assurer une certaine sécurité, à la fois la sienne et celle des autres.

- Un de mes amis avait un peu trop bu, il ne voulait pas reprendre sa voiture alors il m'a appelé pour que je le ramène jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui.

Elle hocha la tête et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Est-ce que tu...

Elle respira profondément avant de désigner la porte.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Ça semble t'étonner.

- Tu m'as dit que ça ne serait qu'éphémère.

- C'est toujours le cas...Mais la nuit n'est pas finie.

Il leva le bras et referma le couvercle du piano avant de lui tendre la main.

- Approche.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'avança prudemment vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il leva le visage et esquissa un sourire.

- Si tu veux mon avis elle te va beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de la chemise, la jeune femme rigola.

- Désolée je...C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es extrêmement belle...Encore plus qu'en début de soirée.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement.

- Merci...

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier...C'est la vérité.

Il leva le bras pour caresser sa joue et elle précisa.

- Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ce genre de compliment jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- C'est dommage...Tu le mérite.

Ils se regardèrent intensément puis il posa délicatement sa tête contre son ventre. Le cœur de la jeune fille sursauta avant qu'elle ne glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle était douce, gentille, simple...A l'opposé de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle l'apaisait, le faisait vibrer et ça l'effrayait. Elle glissa ses mains jusque sur ses épaules.

- T'as l'air tendu...Ça va ?

Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur sa cuisse et elle frissonna. Il remonta jusqu'au bord de la chemise et la souleva. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive en sentant son corps trembler d'envie. Il leva les yeux vers elle et captura son regard.

- Tu veux t'en aller ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non."

Ses doigts continuèrent son ascension sur le haut de sa cuisse, ses fesses, il l'empoigna et la souleva du sol pour la poser sur le couvercle du piano. Il prit appui de part et d'autre de ses épaules et balaya son visage de son souffle, il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou, déposant un léger baiser sur sa peau, sa main caressa sa cuisse et il la serra contre sa hanche. Elle leva la tête et embrassa l'arrête de son menton. Il appuya son bassin contre le sien et elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Son nez bascula dans son décolleté et il huma son parfum avant de murmurer.

"- Tu es tellement troublante.

Elle leva les mains et entoura son visage pour capturer ses lèvres de manière très intense, il grogna contre sa bouche en la plaquant un plus contre le piano. Elle descendit ensuite ses mains vers son jean et l'ouvrit en soufflant.

- Détends-toi."

Il posa son front contre le sien, abaissant les épaules, la laissant le libérer avant de le guider jusqu'à elle. Elle se poussa jusqu'à lui et ils restèrent figés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes, lui avait posé sa tête contre le haut de sa poitrine, elle avait posé sa main sur sa nuque et caressait délicatement sa peau. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et amorça le début de leurs mouvements, lentement, comme pour profiter de chaque sensation, chaque seconde à posséder son corps en la sentant trembler sous lui, en entendant les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa gorge, en voyant ses joues se colorer au fur et à mesure de l'effort, cette sueur qui perlait sur son front et cette force qui l'emprisonnait en elle.

Une fois leur plaisir libéré, le jeune homme se rendit compte que son appétit était toujours présent, il la porta dans ses bras jusque dans la chambre pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il la laissa prendre l'initiative de leur échange, dirigeant leur rythme sans qu'il ne l'entrave. Le fait de la voir commander leur ébat, la rendait plus désirable encore. Il se redressa légèrement et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur en murmurant à son oreille.

"- Tu vas me rendre dingue."

Elle esquissa un sourire en appuyant ses mouvements, les libérant tout les deux.

... ... ... ...

"- Il s'appelait Scott, on était ensembles depuis un mois et demi environ...Le bal de promo est un rite de passage et je ne sais pas...Je voulais me convaincre que ça serait différent, mon côté fleur bleu certainement.

Elle rigola.

- Ça a été un échec cuisant.

- Il t'a forcé ?

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Non...Pas du tout, je le voulais et je croyais que ça marcherait mais...C'était vraiment pas génial et...Il ne m'a jamais rappelé.

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as personne ?

- Je ne risque rien.

- Tu ne vis pas non plus.

- C'est ce que Claire n'arrête pas de me dire...Mais je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, rencontrer des gens, parler...

Elle haussa les sourcils en rigolant.

- Flirter...Je ne suis pas très sociable, la seule raison pour laquelle je me retrouve dans ton lit, c'est parce que j'ai fait un deal avec elle.

- Tu te lâches un peu contre quoi ?

- Elle a accepté de me remplacer au travail pendant deux jours, pour que je puisse me rendre au salon du livre et elle m'accompagnera à mon prochain cours de yoga.

- C'était plutôt facile ça.

- Oui...Finalement, d'une certaine manière, j'avais peut être envie de...Me lâcher un peu, ça doit aller avec Vegas.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles puis il s'arrêta pour l'observer.

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Elle respira profondément.

- J'ai un petit frère...Enfin petit, il a seize ans.

- Vous êtes proches ?

- Oui très...Il est fort, gentil et sociable...Il a pleins d'amis.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Lui et mon père font les quatre cents coups ensembles...De vrai gamins. Jacob est pressé d'intégré l'université pour courir les fêtes étudiantes.

- Il s'est déjà ce qu'il veut faire ?

- Il adore la mécanique, l'ingénierie...Il a un très bon dossier scolaire, d'excellentes notes et j'ai suffisamment économisé pour lui afin qu'il puisse choisir la fac de son choix.

- Toi ?

Elle grimaça.

- Oui...Je cumule deux boulots depuis l'âge de seize ans pour que mon frère puisse faire ce dont il a envie.

- Et pas toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je suis pas pressé.

La jeune femme souffla fortement.

- Mes parents se sont rencontrés très jeunes, ma mère faisait des études sur les cultures indiennes et un jour elle a fait un séjour à la réserve, à quelques kilomètres de Los Angeles, elle est tombée sur mon père, au premier sens du terme, elle lui a cassé le nez.

Le jeune homme rigola.

- Ça a été un véritable coup de foudre, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Ma mère était une femme de la ville mais elle a renoncé à ses études et à sa vie bien rangée pour s'installer avec mon père dans le ranch familial juste à côté de la réserve. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux et je suis rapidement arrivée. Je me souviens que...Je les observais dans la cuisine, ils dansaient souvent lorsque le diner était en train cuire. Je restais là sur les escaliers et je les écoutais chanter et rire. J'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'en grandissant j'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde de cette façon et qu'on soit aussi fusionnel. Et puis il y a eut Jake.

Elle fronça les sourcils en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Il avait six ans et...Mes parents étaient partis assister au mariage d'une cousine à ma mère dans le Montana...Y avait du verglas sur la route et un camion a dérapé.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Ma mère est morte sur le coup et mon père a été gravement blessé, il est resté trois mois à l'hôpital et depuis il en fauteuil.

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires.

- Ça été dur pour Jacob, il était petit, il avait du mal à comprendre, moi je me suis retrouvée à gérer la maison. Quand mes copines sortaient au cinéma, moi je préparais le diner, je faisais les corvées à la maison. Quand je suis rentrée au lycée et que mes amies parlaient shopping, garçons, quand elles allaient à des fêtes, moi j'aidais la vieille dame d'à côté dans son ménage et pour ses courses pour me faire de l'argent de poche, je travaillais au supermarché du coin et j'aidais Jacob a faire ses devoirs. J'ai jamais appris à me servir d'un recourbe cils, je ne suis pas adepte de la mode fashion et...C'est la première fois que je bois de l'alcool.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Mais je regrette rien...Mon frère a le choix de suivre le cursus qu'il voudra et c'est tout ce qui compte, quand à mon père il fait des courses de vitesse avec le papy d'à côté sur la pente derrière chez nous.

Ils rigolèrent avant qu'il ne lève la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Tu ne regrette pas l'université ?

- Je prends des cours par correspondance depuis un an...C'est pas, ce qu'il y a de mieux mais ça me change de mon travail de secrétaire.

- Quels cours ?

- Littérature...Je dois soûler avec toutes mes histoires.

- Bien sûr que non...Ton père n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non et je crois qu'il ne le fera jamais...Il l'aimait tellement.

Elle souffla fortement.

- Bon et toi...Parles-moi de toi.

Il serra les mâchoires.

- Y a pas grand chose à dire...Je suis fils unique, j'ai deux parents.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Ils font quoi ?

Il transperça son regard. Il aurait tellement voulu briser cette barrière...Être enfin lui même, arrêter de mentir et de jouer un rôle type. A force il se disait parfois qu'il finirait par oublier qui il était.

- Ma mère est institutrice en primaire et mon père est gérant d'une épicerie.

- Tu as toujours vécu à Richemond.

- Non...On...

Il sentit son corps trembler légèrement et il la regarda intensément, c'était tellement troublant d'être avec elle.

- Mes parents vivent à Chicago.

- Ça doit être dur pour eux de te savoir si loin.

- C'est dur pour ma mère surtout, elle m'appelle presque tous les jours pour me lire les offres d'emploi du journal local.

La jeune femme rigola.

- Pourquoi la Virginie ?

Il hésita.

- Pour mon boulot.

- Tu ne pouvais trouver un job près de Chicago...Ou c'est parce que tu voulais t'éloigner ?

- Un peu des deux je pense. J'avais une envie d'indépendance, de liberté...D'aventure.

- Je croyais que ton job était banal et ennuyeux.

Il soupira.

- Je me suis fait avoir...

La conversation ne pouvait pas être plus déstabilisante, il ne pouvait continuer à lui parler sans prendre le risque de déraper ou de créer un mensonge trop important. Elle le désarçonnait complètement, c'est pourquoi il se retourna et regarda le plafond, elle grimaça consciente d'avoir peut être était trop loin, puis soudain elle éclata de rire, il la regarda intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien...Je...Je viens de me rendre compte que...On a couché ensembles trois fois depuis le début de la soirée et...Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom, décidément cette soirée est...Trop bizarre.

Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers elle, il leva la main en caressant sa joue, la regardant soudain de manière très sérieuse en sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Son regarda la fit frissonner.

- J'ai pas couché avec toi.

Il caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce.

- J'ai fait l'amour avec toi...Et je m'appelle Ryan.

Une vérité dans un mensonge, un lien facile et compliqué à la fois mais il ne pouvait pas être totalement honnête. Elle esquissa un sourire, se pencha et captura ses lèvres en murmurant.

- Je m'appelle Rachel."

... ... ... ...

La mousse crépitait autour d'eux et le jeune homme s'amusait à croiser et décroiser ses doigts avec ceux de Rachel. Elle avait basculé sa tête en arrière, reposant sur son torse, le menton de Ryan contre sa tempe. L'eau du bain était chaude et l'odeur de fruits émanant de la mousse de savon était enivrante.

"- Ma mère m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais petit, en général on faisait ça le dimanche matin, après les trois épisodes de comics qui passaient à la télé. On s'installait derrière le piano et mon père s'asseyait par terre en face, il lisait son journal en nous écoutant...On a plus fait ça depuis des années.

Elle déposa un baiser sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et esquissa un sourire.

- Je n'aurais même pas pris le temps de visiter la ville.

Il leva le bras et désigna la fenêtre.

- Hôtel...Casino...Club de strip-tease...Hôtel...Casino.

Ils rigolèrent.

- C'est la même chose à chaque coin de rue.

- En général lorsqu'on fait une virée à Vegas on...Fait la fête...Tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ?

Il baissa la tête vers elle et glissa son doigt sous son menton pour lui lever le visage.

- Non...Bien au contraire.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se hissa jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Il appuya son baiser et colla son front au sien.

- Tu seras mon meilleur souvenir."

... ... ... ...

Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule en déposant un baiser contre son cou.

"- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Je peux nous faire monter un en-cas."

Elle se retourna et le regarda en sentant cette chaleur se répandre une fois de plus dans son ventre. Il était en face d'elle, les cheveux mouillés, le regard profond et il était encore avec elle pour quelques heures. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, elle le sentit grogner contre sa bouche et il la repoussa jusqu'au mur. Son dos cogna contre la paroi et ses mains entreprirent de défaire le gros nœud de son peignoir. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna, il la souleva et se présenta à elle, elle gigota pour qu'il s'approche encore et il lia son corps au sien d'un mouvement vif.

Elle poussa un cri et s'accrocha à ses épaules alors qu'il entamait des mouvements intenses. Leur plaisir explosa rapidement et lorsqu'il la reposa au sol, il murmura à son oreille.

"- Comment je vais faire pour me rassasier de toi ?"

... ... ... ...

Il caressait délicatement son épaule, déposant de temps en temps de petits baisers sur sa peau. Elle esquissa un sourire.

"- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée...Et puis le jour va bientôt se lever.

Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'à l'horizon une traînée or indiquait que le lever du soleil était proche. Il serra les mâchoires et resserra son corps contre le sien, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou en respirant son odeur comme pour s'en imprégner. Il attrapa sa main avec la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

- Il fait encore nuit.

- Tu dois t'en aller...C'était le deal non ?

Il ferma les yeux.

- Oui.

- Je ne te reverrais plus ?

- Non.

Il respira profondément et son corps trembla.

- J'ai pas envie sortir de cette chambre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'était bien ?

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna, il se hissa au dessus d'elle et captura ses lèvres. Essoufflée et tremblante elle le regarda et aperçut son regard déchiré.

- C'est parfait...

Il caressa sa joue.

- Tu es parfaite...Tu es belle...

Il glissa son doigt sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, il se pencha pour embrasser sa peau.

- Tu es simple et douce.

Il laissa courir sa langue sur le haut de sa cuisse et remonta vers ses lèvres.

- Tu as été ma plus belle parenthèse.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Personne n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de douceur avec moi.

- Ne laisse jamais personne te traiter différemment.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Promets-le.

Elle caressa sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas que ça soit éphémère.

- J'ai pas le choix...Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te donner d'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas pleurer.

- Regardes-moi.

Elle rencontra ses yeux brillants et il caressa sa joue.

- Vis ta vie Rachel...Profites-en.

- Comment je peux faire après avoir vécu une nuit aussi belle ?"

Il serra les mâchoires et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il trembla d'émotion, son cœur lui faisait mal pour la première fois de sa vie. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, la serra contre lui et se perdit littéralement en elle, une dernière fois. Il lui procura un tel plaisir, qu'elle s'accrocha à ses bras pour ne pas sombrer, le faisant grogner à son tour. Il resta longtemps lové contre son corps, sa tête reposant sur son cœur imprimant dans son esprit la mélodie de son rythme. Elle caressa sa nuque, ses cheveux, embrassa sa tête et lorsqu'il se retira, elle serra les paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

"- Il était une fois un gentil homme qui épousa en seconde noce une femme hautaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère gardait souvent ma cousine parce ma tante travaillait la nuit. Leah avait énormément de mal à s'endormir et pour qu'elle puisse trouver un sommeil reposant, elle s'allongeait contre elle et lui racontait l'histoire de Cendrillon en boucle. Ça marchait à chaque fois, elle s'endormait paisiblement et elle se réveillait le lendemain avec un sourire.

Il glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Endors-toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Chut...

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses doigts.

- Elle avait deux filles qui lui ressemblaient en tout point, le mari avait de son côté une jeune fille d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple.

Rachel laissa tomber une larme sur sa joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer.

- Après que les noces eurent lieu, l'affreuse belle mère laissa éclater sa colère...Endors-toi..."

... ... ... ...

Il réajusta son pull et ferma les yeux en s'emparant de ses clés et de son porte-feuille. Il se retourna et s'approcha du lit où Rachel dormait. Elle état recroquevillée et serrait le drap entre ses doigts. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et caressa sa joue.

"- Tu es tellement belle...Je suis désolé..."

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever, il se dirigea vers la porte, la regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la suite d'un pas déterminé, sans se retourner.

Il arriva à la réception et tomba sur son collègue.

"- Oh la vache t'en fais une tête...Laisses-moi deviner, elle a trop picolé et elle s'est endormie.

Devant le silence de son ami, Jared fronça les sourcils.

- C'était si nul que ça ?...Ne me dites pas qu'elle a refusé de te suivre ? Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais perdu de ton sex appeal...

- Fermes-là tu veux.

Il balança son sac entre ses mains.

- On doit être à l'aéroport dans cinq minutes...Alors bouges-toi.

Jared ouvrit grand la bouche et se retourna pour regarder la façade de l'hôtel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle t'a vraiment jeté ?"

... ... ... ...

Les rayons du soleil brûlaient la peau de son dos, elle se retourna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser. La chambre était vide. La valise avait disparu et elle était seule. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de tourner la tête pour regarder l'oreiller à ses côtés et elle fronça les sourcils. Une petite note de papier avec un bouton d'orchidée trônaient sur le lit.

"_Rachel, lorsque tu liras ce mot, je pense que je serais déjà loin et fermer la porte sera certainement plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru au départ. Hier je te disais que je n'avais pas envie que ça soit facile mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu bouleverserais ma nuit au point de ne plus vouloir quitter cette chambre mais ma vie est comme ça...Éphémère. Tu as été la plus belle parenthèse qui me soit arrivée et je te prie de croire que chaque seconde que j'ai passé en ta compagnie a été sincère. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit et je te pardon d'avoir profité de toi de cette façon, de ne pas pouvoir te donner davantage. En revanche je veux que tu te souviennes d'une chose, tu es belle, intelligente, douce, fragile et forte à la fois, tu mérites de vivre une belle histoire alors trouves-là, provoques-là et vis-là...Profites-en. Avec toute mon affection P."_

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant la lettre qui était censé représenter son prénom. Ça aurait dû être un R, peut être que dans la précipitation il avait mal appuyé sur son stylo. Elle regarda ce mot, chargé de tension et d'amertume et le serra entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard, vêtue de sa robe de soirée, elle ferma les yeux pour imprimer dans son esprit la sensation de douceur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait fait courir ses doigts sur la peau de son dos. Elle frissonna avant de secouer la tête et de sortir de la chambre, elle regarda le piano et s'approcha doucement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le couvercle noir et son corps trembla au même moment plusieurs coups furent donnés contre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Un garçon d'étage se tenait derrière l'entrée avec un immense chariot.

"- Bonjour Mademoiselle...Petit déjeuner.

- J'ai rien commandé.

- Mr McNeil a pris la liberté de le faire pour vous.

- Oh.

Elle se poussa et le groom déposa le chariot dans le salon avant de dé-clocher les différentes assiettes. Il y avait des crêpes, des viennoiseries, des fruits, du café, du jus de fruit, du yaourt, des céréales, du bacon...Le plateau du chariot était rempli et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Alors que l'employé de l'hôtel lui tendait une enveloppe.

- Il nous a chargé de vous remettre ça.

Elle tendit la main en le remerciant.

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle."

Elle décacheta l'ouverture et en sortit un petit mot.

"On n'a pas eu le temps de faire une pause casse croûte alors régales-toi."

Rachel esquissa un léger sourire et s'installa à table pour déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle montait dans un taxi pour qu'il la conduise au Hard Rock Hotel où l'attendait Claire. Elle eut à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture, qu'une jeune femme blonde se précipita vers elle, elle lui sauta directement dessus.

"- Mon bon sang où est-ce que tu étais passée ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude...J'ai du te laisser une centaines de messages.

La jeune femme se recula et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va...Je suis désolée, j'ai pas regardé mon portable.

- Tu étais où ?

Rachel soupira.

- Au Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

Claire écarquilla les yeux.

- Woh...Le mec d'y hier soir.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- C'était ce que tu voulais non ?

Sa meilleure amie la rattrapa par le bras.

- Non attends...Il t'a fait du mal ?

Rachel serra les mâchoires en sentant son cœur marteler douloureusement sa poitrine.

- Non...C'était...Bien.

- A voir ta tête on ne dirait pas.

- C'était vraiment génial, il était très attentionné mais...On est à Vegas, ville éphémère, relation éphémère.

- Il s'est barré ?

- C'était le deal.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

- Oublies la réception et le yoga c'est pas la peine.

- Rachel...

- Et s'il te plaît n'essaye plus de me dévergonder...C'est définitivement pas mon truc.

Elle entra dans l'hôtel rapidement, les yeux aux bords des larmes alors que derrière elle, Claire soupirait.

- Et merde."

... ... ... ...

Elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport dans un profond silence et lorsqu'elles se présentèrent au comptoir d'embarquement, l'hôtesse les interpella.

"- Vos billets ont été modifiés mesdemoiselles.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes en première classe.

Claire écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Mlle Rachel Black et Mlle Claire Young...C'est bien vous ?

- Oui.

- Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur.

L'hôtesse leur redonna leurs billets.

- Vous devriez embarquer.

- Qui a procédé à ce changement ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas accès à cette information mademoiselle, désolée."

Rachel attrapa le bras de son amie et l'entraîna dans la passerelle.

Elle avait une curieuse sensation au creux de l'estomac et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'une autre hôtesse se présenta devant elle, une fois installée.

"- Mlle Rachel Black ?

- Oui.

- On m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci."

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en décachetant l'enveloppe.

_"Tu dois certainement être en train de décoller et donc à cet instant précis, il y a déjà des milliers de kilomètres entre nous, des milliers de secondes qui ce sont écoulées et qui ne font que creuser l'écart que je nous impose. Ce seront les derniers mots que tu liras, la dernière trace de cette nuit si parfaite que tu as accepté de me donner. Ce ne sont que des mots et pourtant ils sont extrêmement douloureux, tu les interpréteras comme tu veux, tu les accepteras ou tu les rejetteras, ton choix est libre mais crois-moi ils sont sincères. Tu m'as mis à genou, tu as fait trembler mon cœur. Tu as été la plus belle mélodie de mon existence et je reste persuadé que je ne pourrais plus entendre de musique sans penser à toi."_

Rachel plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

_"Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir, ça serait totalement injuste de ma part, je n'ai rien à te donner. Tu mérites qu'un prince charmant glisse à ton pied ta pantoufle égarée. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans ta vie, sois heureuse et profites-en. Avec toute mon affection et bien plus encore. P."_

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que ses doigts tremblaient en ouvrant le paquet, à ses côtés Claire écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le collier qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

"- Il c'est passé quoi entre vous ?"

Rachel le sortit et l'examina en sentant son cœur battre trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif ovale représentant quelques notes de musique, il y avait aussi une clé de sol et une petite perle. Elle le retourna et découvrit une petite inscription : Enjoy It (_profites-en_)

... ... ... ...

**Six mois plus tard.**

La jeune femme sortit de chez elle et serra son manteau autour de sa taille. Elle souffla sur ses mains et regarda la route avant de traverser pour rejoindre la rame de métro. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva à sa station avant de remonter à la surface. Elle se hâta de parcourir les derniers mètres et grimpa quelques marches supplémentaires avant de faire face à un immense immeuble très moderne. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes vitrées pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

... ... ... ...

Elle attrapa le courrier que lui tendait le facteur et s'empressa de le trier. Au même moment le téléphone résonna.

"- Voltera Entreprises bonjour...Oui ne quittez pas.

Elle fit plusieurs tas avec les enveloppes et décrocha une fois de plus la communication qui résonnait.

- Voltera Entreprises bonjour...Il est en déplacement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, voulez-vous que je vous passe son assistante ?

Elle transféra la communication avant d'en prendre une autre.

- Voltera Entreprise bonjour..."

... ... ... ...

**Un mois plus tard.**

"- Très bien asseyez-vous...La surveillance de Tony Bacardo est confié la seconde équipe.

Jared fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Son supérieur enclencha l'écran géant.

- Parce que vous allez bosser sur un tout nouveau dossier...Un gros dossier.

- Gros comment ?

Il balança un paquet énorme sur le bureau et les personnes présentes autour de la table écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Vous avez droit à la totale : blanchiment d'argent, trafic d'arme, trafic de renseignements, drogue, prostitution et probablement associations terroristes.

- La routine quoi !

Le chef rigola légèrement.

- Ouais.

- Le boulot est simple, on infiltre, on tire des infos et on ressort. Net, propre, sans bavure...Comme d'habitude.

Le collègue de Jared hocha la tête.

- C'est quoi le nom du boulot ?

- Aro Volturi."

... ... ... ...

Ils travaillèrent sur les premières données qu'ils avaient en leur possession, lorsque soudain, le collègue de Jared se redressa sur son siège.

"- Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur et grimaça.

- Les noms du personnel...Ils ont été vérifié ?

- La liste a été validé il y a une demi-heure, pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- La réceptionniste...

- Quoi la réceptionniste ?

Il grimaça et son supérieur se redressa prêt à exploser.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?...C'est pas vrai t'es obligé de t'envoyer en l'air avec la terre entière ?

Il claqua sa main sur le bureau.

- Bordel...Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

- Elle ne sait rien.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Oui...Elle ne sait rien.

- Elle peut poser un problème ou pas ?

Il serra les dents et soupira.

- Non.

Son chef écarquilla les yeux.

- Je l'ai sauté à Vegas, je me suis barré le lendemain, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de moi.

- Tu crois qu'on peut prendre ce genre de risque ? Tu t'es présenté sous quel nom ?

- McNeil.

- Quil règles-moi ça...Et toi...Tu t'avises de sortir ta queue pendant cette mission et je te la coupe c'est clair ?

Leur supérieur sortit de la salle de réunion en claquant la porte et le jeune homme ferma les yeux en soupirant, alors qu'à ses côtés Jared rigolait.

- Tu te l'ais quand faites finalement.

- Fermes-là."

Il sortit et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour descendre au sous sol. Il longea un couloir et se présenta devant une petite porte qu'il déverrouilla. Il s'agissait d'un bureau d'archives que personne n'utilisait, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et alluma un très vieil ordinateur qu'il avait bidouillé quelques mois auparavant. Il inséra une disquette et pianota sur le clavier avant de brancher un téléphone portable bas de gamme en parallèle. Il composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche.

"- Volterra Entreprise bonjour...Allô ?...Allô ?

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa voix pendant quelques secondes, percevant même son souffle à travers le combiné.

- Bon..."

Et elle raccrocha, c'était toujours la même phrase...Depuis sept mois. Volterra Entreprise était la filiale d'Aro Volturi, il n'a jamais creusé suffisamment pour en faire le rapprochement. Il reposa le téléphone et attrapa un dossier planqué derrière une vieille étagère. Il avait tout cherché, son numéro de sécurité social, son compte en banque, il avait déniché des infos sur son père, sa mère, son frère et son futur dossier d'inscription à la fac, il avait trouvé des infos sur son boulot : un job de réceptionniste dans une entreprise financière mais il n'avait pas été plus loin.

Il connaissait son trajet en métro, il savait ce qu'elle faisait de ses jours de repos, qu'elle était son traiteur préféré, ce qu'elle lisait en ce moment, la dernière fois que Claire l'avait emmené au cinéma, il savait quand est-ce qu'elle avait été chez le coiffeur, ses céréales préférés, elle mangeait régulièrement des légumes et très peu de viandes. Elle s'habillait toujours dans le même magasin, toujours des pantalons, sauf une fois où elle avait acheté une robe. Ce jour là, il avait pensé qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, il avait essayé de trouve des infos mais rien n'avait filtré. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait appris qu'il s'agissait du mariage d'une de ses cousines auquel elle avait assisté.

Il connaissait toute sa vie, il entendait sa voix régulièrement au téléphone et une fois par mois, il prenait l'avion pour Los Angeles afin de s'asseoir sur ce banc en face de son immeuble, il la regardait sortir de chez elle. Elle s'arrêtait quelques secondes, levait toujours la tête vers le ciel et partait en direction du métro. Il patientait alors jusqu'à midi où elle sortait prendre sa pause déjeuner, toujours une salade au thon, il la regardait manger tranquillement, elle lisait...Toujours.

Il connaissait le moindre de ses tics, sa façon qu'elle avait de repousser ses cheveux, sa petite ride entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, son sourire, sa façon de marcher...Il la voyait, il l'entendait mais il lui refusait la même chose à son égard.

Et puis tout d'un coup la vie semblait vouloir les rapprocher...Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ?

... ... ... ...

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

"- Bonne journée Mlle Black.

- Merci Arold, à vous aussi...Volterra Entreprise bonjour...Oui ne quittez pas.

Elle reposa le combiné et commença à trier le courrier alors qu'un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre devant elle. Elle releva la tête et se figea en faisant tomber le paquet d'enveloppe qu'elle tenait en main. Son cœur tressauta et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Il était devant elle, après presque huit mois, il se tenait devant elle, en costume, toujours aussi beau, le visage déterminé et visiblement serein. Il s'approcha du comptoir.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Aro Volturri pour un entretien d'embauche.

Et visiblement il jouait la carte de l'indifférence totale. Elle se força à baisser la tête sur ses mains, ne sachant plus comment aborder la situation. Elle avait imaginé des dizaines de fois ce moment mais là, elle était complètement déstabilisée. En face d'elle, le jeune homme serra les dents, il ne fallait pas faire la moindre erreur aujourd'hui, toute l'opération, reposait sur cette première journée, c'est pourquoi il resta de marbre alors que dans son oreille, la voix de Jared grésillait.

- Tout va bien ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils avec au creux de sa poitrine, une douleur lancinante qui menaçait de la faire pleurer. Elle sentit le poids de son pendentif autour de son cou. Elle respira profondément et se reconcentra, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un scandale, elle avait besoin de ce boulot. Elle attrapa un stylo et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Votre nom ?

Elle se refusa à relever les yeux alors qu'il lui répondait.

- Ryan McNeil.

Elle griffonna sur le registre avant de décrocher son téléphone.

- Jane...Ryan McNeil vient d'arriver pour son entretien avec Mr Volturi...Oui...Très bien merci.

Elle se leva et de manière très professionnelle lui désigna la salle d'attente.

- Son assistante personnel va venir vous chercher vous pouvez patienter.

- Merci."

Il s'éloigna et elle avala sa salive tant bien que mal avant de se rasseoir.

Au même moment un jeune homme se présenta devant elle.

"- Salut Rachel.

Elle leva la tête et haussa les sourcils, revenant à la réalité.

- Oh salut Alex...Ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Oui.

Elle recommença à trier le courrier.

- Tu lis quoi en ce moment ?

- Margaret Mitchell, encore.

- Orgueil et Préjugés...Intéressant.

Elle leva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- On pourrait échanger nos points de vue autour d'une bonne glace un de ces soirs.

Le jeune homme serra les poings alors que Rachel répondait à son collègue.

- Pourquoi pas...

- Cool...Je nous organise ça...A plus.

Il s'éloigna alors que Jane arrivait.

- Mr McNeil...Mr Volturi va vous recevoir...Veuillez me suivre.

Il lui laissa un peu d'avance et lorsqu'il passa près du comptoir il s'arrêta discrètement, retira son oreillette quelques secondes et se pencha en murmurant.

- Autant en emporte le vent.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son corps trembla. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle et elle de lui.

- Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas le savoir."

Il hésita et sans vraiment analyser son comportement, lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Elle lui suivit du regard en se cramponnant à son bureau.

... ... ... ...

Elle éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers le grand hall.

"- Bonsoir Margot.

La femme de ménage lui adressa un sourire et Rachel s'éloigna.

- Bonsoir Jeffrey.

- Bonsoir Mlle Black soyez prudente en rentrant.

- Oui."

Elle passa les doubles portes et se dirigea vers les quelques marches qui séparaient l'immeuble de la rue.

"- Vanille ou chocolat ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il avait troqué son costume contre un jean et un pull, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il tenait un sachet contenant deux pots de glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il serra les mâchoires.

- J'avais besoin d'un nouveau boulot.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- T'as pas inclue dans ton calcul, le fait d'avoir sauté la réceptionniste, je me trompe ?

Elle se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, elle avait suffisamment souffert à cause de lui. Il était hors de question que ça recommence. Seulement il la rattrapa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Il rencontra son regard et son cœur trembla.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Tu n'as pas couché avec moi...Tu m'as fait l'amour...Ouais...

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour les billets d'avion, le petit déjeuner et le pendentif.

- Il te plaît ?

Elle releva la tête.

- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça.

- Je sais mais j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...Sans savoir ce que toi tu pouvais ressentir, j'ai essayé de compenser. Je ne voulais pas que tu regrette cette nuit mais que tu en gardes un bon souvenir.

Elle serra les dents avant de soupirer.

- Chocolat."

Il esquissa un sourire.

... ... ... ...

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et le regarda.

"- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir quelques ingrédients avant de lui tendre une bière. Il s'approcha sans la quitter des yeux.

- Merci."

Rachel se sentit vibrer mais elle se détourna pour se concentrer sur l'élaboration du repas. Elle découpa le poulet avant de le jeter dans une poêle, il commença à rissoler puis elle ajouta quelques dès de tomates, du curry et sortit une autre casserole pour chauffer le riz. Pendant ce laps de temps il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, se demandant comment gérer la situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Son supérieur allait certainement péter les plombs mais comment rester loin d'elle ? Il serra les mâchoires et baissa la tête sur sa bière.

Elle le sentait tendu et ne savait pas comment lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air abattu...Pourquoi ?

"- Tes parents savent que tu as quitté la Virginie ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Ses parents ne savaient jamais où il se trouvait, c'était la règle principale.

- Oui...T'imagine la tête de ma mère, quand elle a su que j'augmentais la distance entre nous.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Pourquoi aller aussi loin ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas le choix...J'aime mon boulot.

Elle hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son plat. Elle attrapa une boîte haricots verts et l'égoutta dans l'évier avant de les disposer sur sa planche pour les découper. Elle le sentait distant, encore plus qu'à Vegas, elle savait pourquoi il était là, en avait-elle envie ? Elle était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et le couteau entra en contact avec sa chair et elle poussa un léger cri.

- Merde.

Le sang perla à son doigt et le jeune homme se rapprocha rapidement.

- Montres-moi.

- Ça va.

- Montres-moi.

Mais elle se dégagea de son emprise.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement sans lui accorder un regard et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'approcha du lavabo et prit appui sur le meuble en ouvrant le robinet, elle passa son doigt sous l'eau et grimaça de douleur. Où avait-elle le plus mal, à son entaille ou à son cœur ? Elle releva les yeux et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle était tellement banale, les cheveux bruns qui tombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules, des yeux verts trop communs, elle était pâle, n'avait pas beaucoup de formes et était assez petite. Il y eut une fraction de seconde où son esprit s'évada sur cette nuit, sur ses mots qui disaient qu'elle était belle. Elle serra les mâchoires et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Il colla son front contre le bois de la porte en sentant son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, elle croisa son reflet dans la glace, leurs yeux se croisèrent et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il passa un bras de part et d'autre de sa taille, l'une de ses mains ferma le robinet et l'autre posa délicatement une serviette sur son doigt ensanglanté. Rachel ferma les yeux et soupira en tremblant, les joues encore humides de son chagrin. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers un tiroir pour en sortir un pansement qu'elle colla sur sa plaie puis elle retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer le repas. Il la suivit discrètement et elle tenta de reprendre le cours normal de cette soirée.

"- Comment c'est passé ton entretien avec Mr Volturi ?

Il se massa la nuque et soupira.

- Bien...Il est euh...Assez jovial.

Rachel rigola légèrement.

- Oui.

- Par contre son assistante est très bizarre, assez impressionnante.

- Jane est spéciale, elle peut être assez virulente lorsque quelque chose la contrarie...Quand est-ce que tu auras la réponse à ton entretien ?

- Pour la fin de la semaine."

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le diner mijoter doucement dans la casserole. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se regardèrent intensément.

Elle hésita, consciente qu'elle en souffrirait encore mais elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, elle avait envie de lui, elle avait besoin de ses bras. C'est pourquoi elle éteignit la plaque de cuisson avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres de manière intense.

Au moment où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, une sensation d'étrange bonheur explosa au milieu de son thorax, une chaleur tremblante le transporta et il laissa sa garde retomber. Elle appuya son baiser alors qu'il la soulevait du sol pour la transporter jusque dans la chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et l'observa quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il leva les bras et retira son pull avant de se glisser au dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, il murmura à son oreille.

"- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il caressait son corps comme une plume. Elle crocheta son jean et le libéra alors qu'il serrait sa jambe contre sa hanche. Il appuya son bassin contre le sien et instinctivement elle se cambra en gémissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu faire abstraction de cette sensation pendant sept mois.

Il se lia à elle doucement et entama des mouvements lents et intenses, profitant de chaque seconde. Elle caressait sa nuque délicatement alors qu'il respirait profondément son parfum dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'enivrait toujours autant, il la faisait vibrer avec la même intensité.

Et puis leur plaisir explosa, ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Rachel se recroquevilla en sachant pertinemment que ce moment n'avait rien réglé. Elle se refusa à le regarder et lorsqu'elle sentit le lit grincer à ses côtés, une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Elle tourna involontairement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il se rhabillait.

"- Tu t'en vas ?

Il serra les mâchoires avant de la regarder.

- Je suis désolé Rachel.

- C'est toujours éphémère ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix...C'est...C'est à ça que se résume ma vie.

- Me sauter une fois tous les six mois aussi ?

Elle sentait son cœur frappait durement son thorax alors qu'il la regardait sévèrement.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

Il leva les bras en caressant son pendentif du bout des doigts, conscient de son ressentie à son égard, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Pouvait-il changer les choses ? Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque pour sa vie et la sienne ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...Je n'ai jamais triché.

- Bien sûr que si...Tu ne fais que ça, tu n'arrêtes pas de tricher, de mentir...Tu mens sur le papier, dans les phrases que tu dis comme tu mens dans mes bras.

Il croisa son regard voilé par les larmes et il reçut une douleur comme un coup de poignard en plein milieu de son estomac.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir...Sur tes parents, sur ton ami qui avait trop bu ou sur ton nouveau boulot...Si j'étais réellement ta plus belle parenthèse, tu ferais les choses différemment, tu me regarderais dans les yeux en m'avouant la vérité au lieu de te cacher derrière tes mensonges ou ta façon si tendre de me faire l'amour. Si je comptais pour toi, tu me dirais réellement comment tu t'appelle.

Il y eut un silence pesant et il baissa finalement la tête.

- J'ai des règles à respecter, ça aurait dû s'arrêter à Vegas...Je suis désolé.

Elle se força à se maîtriser pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'il se levait du lit pour s'en aller.

- Ryan...

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard triste.

- Ne m'attends plus à la sortie du boulot s'il te plaît."

Son cœur se déchira et il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter son appartement.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'elle éclata en sanglot en se recroquevillant dans son lit, posant sa tête contre l'oreiller, sur lequel il venait d'imprimer son odeur.

... ... ... ...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était trois heures du matin et se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien avaler depuis midi. Elle se leva du lit et enfila un pyjama avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour grignoter. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se faire un café, plusieurs coups furent donner contre sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'entrée qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Elle se figea en l'apercevant complètement trempé et avec quelques blessures au niveau du visage.

"- Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que...

- Ma mère est vraiment institutrice et mon père travaille bel et bien dans une épicerie et je suis né à Chicago. Elle m'a appris à jouait du piano quand j'étais petit, ma cousine s'appelle Leah et je travaille vraiment en Virginie. J'ai triché c'est vrai, mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger. J'ai pas menti, ni dans tes bras ni quand je t'ai dit que tu avais bouleversé ma vie entière. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je ne le comprend pas moi même mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi...

Il trembla de froid, de peur, d'envie. Il la voulait de toutes les manières possibles, il se fichait des conséquences, il avait besoin d'être avec elle.

- J'ai passé les six derniers mois à épier le moindre des tes faits et gestes, je t'appelle une fois par semaine et quand j'entends ta voix c'est pas seulement une bouffée d'oxygène c'est un soulagement, une bonheur indescriptible qui s'imprime en moi. J'ai pas envie que tu profites de ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je veux être celui qui te fais sourire et rire, au diable les conséquences parce que crois-moi il va y en avoir un paquet...J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te quitter j'en suis incapable.

Elle souffla légèrement.

- Quelles genres de conséquences ?

- Ça risque de mettre ta vie en danger.

Elle serra les mâchoires avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas profiter de la vie sans toi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas que ça soit éphémère.

- Je ne le veux plus non plus.

- Tu bosses pour qui ?

- La CIA...Et je m'appelle Paul.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la main, il la glissa dans la sienne en fermant les yeux.

- On va avoir un paquet d'emmerdes.

- Je m'en fiche du moment qu'on est ensembles."

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte de l'appartement alors qu'il capturait ses lèvres.


End file.
